


SilverCrotch & SaggyAss

by JAinsel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ian's worried for Mickey, M/M, Mickey's ass is just perfect, early midlife crsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Mickey is not a teenager anymore and he starts to be concerned about his butt.<br/>Ian will save his ass. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SilverCrotch & SaggyAss

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd!  
> It's mostly funny/fluffy stuff. I wrote it like three months ago and I just remembered about it today :)

Ian was feigning to be asleep, but he was actually secretly staring at Mickey from under the blanket. Like a sneaky predator. Or a creepy stalker. Whatever. He felt like that was a Mickey private moment, one he would beat the shit out of his partner if he discovered Ian watching him.

Mickey was standing with his back towards the mirror. The head was painfully turned to look at the reflecting surface and his gaze was low. Mickey had his full attention on his ass. At first, it was just staring at it, then it began the touching, the ass cheeks squeezing. Finally, the sighing.

Grimacing, Mickey went back to bed. Ian closed his eyes immediately.

 

***

 

“Mick, you don’t like the black pants anymore?” Ian asked, eating his dinner. They were going to a club after and if there was a thing that Ian liked, was grinding against Mickey wearing those so tight pants on the dance floor. Damn, Ian could always feel the heat and roundness of Mickey’s ass through them. They would often had to hide themselves in one of the backroom to ‘relieve the tension’.

“Uh? Which ones?” Mickey asked, not glancing up at Ian.

“The ones I got you. The shiny ones, you know” Ian gesticulated with his fork “The only ones that really give your ass justice.”

“Oh.” Mickey started with his thumb on the bottom lip. “I was washing them and I think I ruined them. Sorry.”

“WHAT?” Ian almost choked on the peas he had just put in his mouth..

“Yeah, I... I had to trash them.”

“You did uh…” Ian was almost mourning those perfect pants. RIP. “Tomorrow we’re going shopping. We need to get you new shirts, anyway. You can’t always wear the worn ones.”

“Whatever, man.” Mickey shrugged, absorbed in his food apparently. First time ever Mickey looked so into his veggies.

When they were getting ready to go out, Ian stared at Mickey with wide eyes.

“You’re not wearing those, are you?” he asked, pointing with his finger at Mickey’s choice of pants: baggy jeans, which were okay on Mickey as a seventeen-year-old thug, but now they were only offending Ian’s fashion sense and, mostly, Ian’s love for his partner’s ass. Fuck, it was almost impossible to guess there was a butt hid inside them!

“Yeah. Don’t really feel to dress up. S’all,” said Mickey while putting on a black shirt. What the fuck? Ian liked Mickey not being flamboyant –Ian was more the attention whore between the two of them- but this anonymous? He was an undercover eye-candy.

“You sure?” asked Ian, looking down at his own tight jeans (t-shirt not important, since Ian would always take it off after the first song).

“Sure, man.” Then he smiled at Ian. “You don’t even think about getting into more comfortable clothing, though. I like when people stare at the bulge there, but they cannot touch it.”

“Only you.”

“Fuck yeah, only me.”

“I wish I could say the same thing with your ass tightly wrapped in your black pants.” Ian sighed.

“Yeah, well. Sucks to be you. C’mon, let’s go.”

 

***

 

Mickey became weird during sex. Not the good weird as in the kinky stuff they both loved to experiment with. Weird bad. Like refusing to do something he usually appreciated.

On Wednesday night, they were both tired from work and they agreed to only cuddle in bed. That was until Ian’s hand movements started to change from affectionate caresses to horny grabbing.

What the hell, they still had energy to go for a round of sex afterall. They would always sleep even better after.

Ian wanted to take it slow. He hated having just a quick fuck if time wasn’t the essence. He made Mickey turn around, stomach against the bed. A warm kiss on the neck was followed by a long, excruciating lips/tongue journey through Mickey’s spine. Ian was playing with Mickey’s boxers waistband, when Mickey shoved his hands off.

“What?” asked Ian.

“Not in the mood,” replied his boyfriend.

Ian scoffed. “Yeah, right. We’ve been together for how long? Never once you weren’t in the mood for a rim job.”

“This time I ain’t.” Mickey tried to keep his boxers on, but Ian was stubborn as a mule. He grabbed Mickey’s wrists with a hand and showed down his boyfriend’s damn piece of clothing. The redhead lowered himself down and with the free hand tried to spread his ass cheeks. He licked in the middle, close to Mickey’s hole. Mickey emitted a loud moan straight away, pushing his butt against Ian’s face by pure mechanism.

“Bullshit.” Ian smirked. He released Mickey’s wrists and, not noticing any further resistance, he placed his hands at each side of that round ass.

“What the fuck ever. Just get to work,” murmured Mickey, aroused by the touches.

“Sir yes sir!” Ian, former ROTC soldier, went straight to carry out his duty.

 

***

 

Something was definitely going on with Mickey. He asked several times to switch the lights off, he refused (but inevitably failed to go through it because of horniness) to let Ian play with his ass or stare at it for too long. No more tight jeans and he definitely abandoned wearing boxer briefs over boxers. Ian wanted to cry over not being blissed by the sight of Mickey in those see-through ones he got his boyfriend for Christmas.

Furthermore, Mickey had started disappearing three days a week, from six to eight. Mickey was always home by that time, usually sprawled on the sofa watching some TV crap.

When Ian had asked him what was he doing during that time, Mickey had only shrugged and said “Work stuff.”

Easy to say, Ian became suspicious.  

He let that go for two weeks, then decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

He needed to do something.

He needed to put his super-hero gears on.

He needed to become…

Super Creepy Stalker. Meaning: Ian wore a beanie on his head to cover his red hair, sunglasses even though it was already dark outside and a phone kept close to his ear to fake that he was calling someone. Instead, what he was really doing was stalking Mickey.

Ian followed him down a few blocks. Mickey stopped in front of a shady gym.

The first thing Ian thought was

_“Oh, he’s only going to the gym”_

Then

_“Mickey never goes to the gym. Like, ever”_

His last thought was

_“He’s cheating on me”_

Maybe that was one of those so called gyms that had ‘saunas’, where naked men ‘enjoyed the steam’. Fuck was Mickey cruising for sex? Ian thought he was damn enough for his boyfriend’s pleasure. And yet, those strange behaviors in the last few weeks…

The next time Mickey was supposed to go to the gym, Ian decided he needed some exercise too. He brought his duffel bag with him and went to the same gym twenty minutes before Mickey to assess the location.

There was no sauna there, only the locker room with the showers and the weight room. Nobody was checking Ian out; nobody was checking anyone out. Everyone was only doing their workout and nothing more. No talk, just exercise. That looked like a gym Mickey could frequent, not the fancy ass one Ian was enrolled in. Still, when the hell had Mickey decided to become a healthy person? He smoked like a chimney and drank beer as if it was water (actually, Ian was not even sure if Mickey had ever tried drinking water except when brushing his teeth).

The redhead was still in deep confusion when Mickey entered. Ian had put on his less flashy sportswear and had even kept his beanie on.  Fuck him and his so visible red hair.

Now, the gym had enough columns to hide him from his partner. That didn’t mean Ian wouldn’t look creepy as fuck hiding behind one of them. So, after Mickey had emerged from the locker room, thankfully wearing earplugs, Ian settled for using the machinery placed behind Mickey’s back. Every time Mickey would get up to change machinery, Ian would hurry to jump on another one. After the fifth scare of being discovered by Mickey, Ian decided to go back to the locker room to change. Coming back to the weight room, all dressed and with the completely drenched with sweat beanie still on his head, Ian glanced one last time at Mickey. Confident that he wasn’t flirting with somebody, but engrossed in the umpteenth butt exercise (really, Ian had to stop himself to drool over watching Mickey move his ass so much), Ian felt enough reassured to go back home.

Now Ian knew what the deal with Mickey was and he was set resolve it as soon as possible.

 

***

 

The next day, Mickey came to bed after a quick shower to find that the lights were off. He made a move to turn them on, when Ian stopped him.

“Don’t.”

That was weird. Ian was never the one desiring darkness in their bedroom unless they were sleeping. He liked to watch Mickey’s naked body in the brightness of the room.

“Why?”

“Does it matter? You like the lights off recently, anyway,” Ian replied.

“Yeah but you don’t.” Not receiving any response, Mickey climbed in bed, searching for Ian’s eyes. “So, what’s the problem?”

“i-I found a grey pubes this morning.” Ian sounded quite embarrassed.

“Bullshit. I remember that stuff you said about carrot tops. Like they don’t grow grey hair so soon or some shit like that. It was right after I discovered one gray hair on my head and you were gloating about it.”

Mickey switched the lights on.

“C’mon let me see this pubes.” He teared the sheets from Ian’s lap and leaned in to observe his crotch, like any good doctor would do.

“Well, Mr. Gallagher, it looks like your firecrotch is still a perfect firecrotch.”

Ian suffocated a laugh. “Really, doc? Thanks.”

Mickey went to straddle him. “Since there’s nothing to be worried about down there, what’s the problem?”

“Well… What if I have grey pubes. Not now, but like in the future. Am I still gonna be your Firecrotch?”

Mickey bursted into a laugh. “Maybe you can be my… Silvercrotch?” suggested. He leaned in to kiss Ian’s lips. “One day we’re gonna have matching crotches.”

“Cool.” Ian pressed a hand on Mickey’s neck, to kiss him again.

“You dork. Don’t you worry fuckhead, you’re always perfect to me.”

“Mhn… You too Mick. And your ass.” His hands trailed down until they found his boyfriend’s ass and grab it without any intention of letting it go in the foreseeable future. “’Cause you know I really, like really really love your ass?”

Mickey bit his bottom lip. “Is this about the black pants?”

Ian shrugged, keeping him into place when Mickey tried to move from his grasp. “That and you staring at your ass at the mirror, you going to gym-“

“Are you fucking spying on me, Gallagher?” Mickey gave him a punch on the chest. Ian hadn’t thought it through: hands on his ass meant leaving Mickey’s own free to beat the shit out of him.

“No! I mean, yes. I’m spying on your butt. I’m worried about it.” Ian squeezed Mickey’s ass with both his large hands “Don’t be anxious baby, Daddy loves you.”

“Are you talking to my fucking ass?!”

“Your perfect ass.” Ian had to flip them off before Mickey could punch him in the face. They were now entangled together, Mickey on his back, Ian laid on top of him. He captured Mickey’s wrists and pulled them over his boyfriend’s head.

“Mick, what are you really worried about?” He asked, looking him straight into his eyes.

Mickey sighed. “You know what’s on in two weeks?”

“Of course. It’s your and Mr. Butt’s birthday.” Ian chuckled. “Is it because you turn thirty? Really?”

“Whatever, man. Just get the fuck off me,” replied a very embarrassed Mickey. Ian thought it was adorable.

“Your ass is awesome. It’s still tight as hell around my cock and I swear, biting it is still my favorite thing to do. You shouldn’t be worried. Your ass is gonna be like this for years to come. Maybe more covered in teeth marks.”

Mickey scoffed. “Gee, thanks.”

Ian leaned in again to pepper light kisses on his jaw. “And you know what? I’ll keep on loving it even when it will turn saggy and I’ll bite it with my dentures. And you’re gonna choke on my silvercrotch and you’ll fucking love it.”

Mickey was keeping his eyes closed, enjoying the kissing, but a smirk appeared on his face. “Guess you always had a thing for old men’s ass.”

“Got a thing for yours.” Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and pressed it against his crotch. “Now. This whole talk about butts kinda turned me on. Can we please fuck, grandpa?”

Mickey flipped him off with the free hand. But the other one rested into place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions? my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://jainsel-and-the-ships.tumblr.com)


End file.
